Les escaliers créent de belles histoires
by Morgwen3
Summary: Les escaliers de Poudlard sont magiques personne ne dira le contraire. concours Retour aux sources : choisissez un thème, LE thème qui vous a fait aimer Harry Potter et écrivez 7 drabbles sur 7 personnages qui tournent autour du thème. Les sept personnages ne pourront être mentionnés que par des pronoms ou adjectifs. Saurez vous retrouver qui est qui?
1. Escalier et mauvaise marche

A Poudlard les escaliers sont joueurs, piégeurs, farceurs. Il y avait ceux qui s'amusaient à promener leurs pauvres victimes. Les amenant n'importe où sauf à leur destination. Certains donnaient sur le vide, à une porte fermée. Certains faisaient du bruit alors que les élèves qui les empruntaient ne voulaient pas se faire repérer. Lui, il n'y avait jamais affaire à ceux-là. Il ne sortait pas la nuit dans les couloirs, ne savait jamais où aller et suivait donc ceux de sa maison. Il oubliait tout simplement d'enjamber la marche cassée de l'escalier qu'il empruntait pourtant tous les jours.


	2. Aile droite, second étage

A peine il pose le pied sur l'escalier que celui-ci commence à s'agiter. Après le deuxième pied, il se met en marche, pivotant sur lui-même pour l'amener dieu sait où.  
Manquant tomber sur les marches et tremblant de peur, il se reprend, pour le bien de sa mission.  
L'escalier continu sa course vers l'aile droite. Enfin le manège infernal s'arrête. Descendant de l'escalier en pierre, il s'avance dans le couloir du second étage. Dans un tourbillon de robe noire et tissu violet il s'avance vers la porte derrière laquelle il espère la trouver.


	3. Une histoire de secret

Elle était toujours là où elle ne devait pas être. Plus vive qu'une luciole, plus mystérieuse qu'une ombre. Comment faisait-elle pour se déplacer si vite dans le château ? Comment ? Cette question courait sur les lèvres de ceux qui la fuyaient. Elle, elle savait comment, et s'en amusait. Personne ne connaissait son secret, jamais ils ne le sauraient. Elle bondissait d'escaliers en escaliers, se mouvant avec grâce pour arriver à piéger les élèves qui souhaitaient lui échapper. Et, alors qu'ils se croyaient saufs, elle se trouvait devant eux, prête à les dénoncer.


	4. Une ombre dans la nuit

Il enjambe chaque marche d'un pas vif, se glisse dans les ombres de la nuit. Il monte, toujours plus haut, encore plus haut. A chaque bruit qu'il entend il s'arrête et se drape dans l'obscurité du château. Les bougies qui courent le long des murs éclairent d'une pale lumière son visage émacié.  
Son envie d'arriver au bout du chemin prend le pas sur sa raison.  
La fatigue lui coupe presque les jambes, il peine de plus en plus à enjamber silencieusement les marches.  
Mais, de sentir sa vengeance proche, il se reprend et, continue son lent cheminement.


	5. Trouver son chemin

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles du château. Essayant de trouver son chemin dans ce dédale de marches. Espérant trouver un endroit calme, loin de la foule qui l'épiait. Des portes qu'il voyait dans les couloirs qu'il empruntait, aucune de ne semblait vouloir l'accueillir.  
Soudain, une grande porte se présenta à lui, les lourds linteaux ouverts semblaient l'inviter. Il pénétra dans cette cathédrale de connaissance où le bois et le papier en formaient le squelette. Il observa, caché, la fille qui étudiait dans un calme religieux.


	6. Du sang à Poudlard

Il fallait trouver une solution. Accoudé à la rampe il avait entendu la conversation. Il ne pouvait envisager que Poudlard allait être fermé. Comment l'empêcher ? Il devait trouver une solution. Poudlard était son seul chez lui.  
Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait trouver qui avait commis cela. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il avait trouvé, il savait quoi faire. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre il ce dirigea vers le réduit, brandissant sa baguette il aperçut le monstre et son maitre.  
Il avait fallut un mort, une attaque de trop pour tout compromettre.


	7. Un sombre devoir

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces longues nuits blanches. Interminables nuits de solitude. Le château accueillant le jour, revêtait un aspect terrifiant sitôt que l'obscurité se propageait dans ses méandres et recoins. Les escaliers qui le fascinaient, le glaçaient d'effroi lorsqu'ils les parcourait la nuit pour se rendre là ou son devoir l'appelait. Le doux chuintement des marches de granit accostant le palier de pierre se transformait en crissement à la tombée du jour.  
Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire ce pourquoi il avait été appelé, sinon sa famille en pâtirait.


End file.
